Expérience
by Neyane
Summary: One Shot. Quand Miyano Shiho est de retour...


**Expérience**

-Ai-kun, tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher? Ça fait plusieurs soirs que tu te couche tard, ce n'est pas bon!  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas doc, je sais ce que je fais.  
Le professeur Agasa poussa un soupir, l'air pas convaincu du tout. Il s'inquiétait pour Ai. Depuis que Shinichi avait laissé cet étudiant, Okiya Subaru, habiter à côté, la scientifique sortait de moins en moins et elle restait de plus en plus tard dans son laboratoire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être docteur pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.  
-Dans ce cas... bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit.  
La réponse distraite de la jeune fille ne fit que le conforter dans ses doutes. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Conan pour trouver une solution avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de... grave.  
Enfin, le savant ferma la porte. On pouvait entendre depuis le labo le bruit de ses pas qui remontaient vers la salle principale, du moins jusqu'à un certain niveau. Ai poussa un soupir, puis elle s'adossa à un des meubles.  
Le professeur avait raison, elle était épuisée. Cela faisait plusieurs nuit qu'elle ne dormait pas assez, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire passer cette sensation de danger qui l'habitait depuis que cet homme étrange logeait juste à côté. Pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre Kudo qu'il était dangereux. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'admettre?  
Nouveau soupir. La scientifique se remit debout puis elle posa la main sur son plan de travail, toujours sans se retourner. De l'autre, elle se toucha le front.  
Il était chaud, pour ne pas dire brûlant.  
Comment avait-elle pu tomber malade? Elle ne sortait jamais, et le printemps revenait! En fait, l'explication était assez simple. C'était à cause des rares changements brusques de température lors de ses rares sorties, ainsi que son manque de sommeil. Elle le savait bien, pourtant, elle se refusait encore à passer trop de temps là-haut. Elle devinait aussi que le doc allait mettre Kudo au courant, mais ça...  
Tant pis. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, elle aurait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer à son arrivée! Pas qu'elle soit d'humeur à annoncer des trucs heureux, mais elle avait bien avancé dans es recherches pour un médicament contre l'APTX, et elle avait de bons espoirs.  
Cependant, elle savait aussi que si elle passait encore une nuit comme celle de la veille, elle allait finir par bousiller accidentellement ses recherches. Elle fut donc contrainte de ranger son matériel. Mais, par fatigue et par mégarde, elle envoya valser un flacon hors de son plan de travail. Le dit-flacon y s'écraser sur le sol tandis que, classique des films, une fine fumée s'en échappait. Mais la scientifique, si elle le vit tomber, n'aperçut pas la légère fumée. Elle se contenta d'un juron dit sans beaucoup de conviction, puis elle nettoya les bouts de verre et épongea le liquide. Heureusement, elle avait d'autres flacons avec la même substance, sinon elle aurait mal pris la perte de celui-ci.  
Elle mit encore un quart d'heure à ranger le reste car elle était pensive et faisait attention à ne rien casser d'autre. Et ici et là, elle mettait des étiquettes, ajoutait quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tape son dernier point sur l'ordinateur avant de l'éteindre. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte pour quitter son laboratoire.  
L'air qui vint de la maison lui parut frais, mais elle continuait à avoir chaud. Sans doute une conséquence de sa maladie. Ai éteint la lumière puis elle gravit une à une les marches qui montaient vers la pièce principale. Mais, en plein milieu de son escalade, elle s'écroula sous le coup de violentes douleurs à la poitrines. Des douleurs qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler quelques souvenirs...  
Affaiblie par sa maladie et la fatigue, elle n'eut pas la force de hurler. Elle perdit connaissance là, allongée dans les escaliers.

-Oui, mais je me fais vraiment du soucis pour Ai-kun. Elle devrait être réveillée!  
-Pas forcément. Si elle a vraiment du sommeil en retard, alors ce ne serait pas étonnant que son corps en profite pour le rattraper! Du moins en partie.  
_Où suis-je? C'est... la voix du professeur Agasa non? Et celle de... Kudo?_  
Ai ouvrit soudainement les yeux. La clarté du jour l'éblouit, chose prévisible, et elle les referma aussitôt.  
-Professeur, vous avez vu? On dirais qu'elle se réveille.  
-Ça va, Ai-kun?  
La scientifique s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité. Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux et, peu à peu, elle pu discerner les visages de Kudo et du doc penchés sur elle.  
-Eh ben, tu en avais du sommeil en retard! Railla Conan, espiègle.  
L'intéressée ne répondit pas. Elle se rendit aussitôt compte du changements. Elle se redressa soudain, faisant sursauter les deux hommes, et elle regarda ses mains.  
Elle se trouvait sans son lit. Et elle avait retrouvé son corps d'adulte : elle était redevenue Shiho Miyano! Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers la maison de Shinichi, inquiète à l'idée que son occupant ai pu la voir ainsi.  
-Calme-toi Haibara! Subaru-san est parti ce matin pour une conférence et il ne reviendra pas avant la fin de la journée, alors détends-toi!  
La scientifique tourna la tête vers Conan. Ce dernier la fixait avec un drôle d'air, à la voix amusé, mais aussi... Comme jaloux qu'elle ai retrouvé son corps, et pas lui. Il y avait aussi de la curiosité dans son regard.  
-Ai-kun, ça va?  
Le professeur Agasa, lui, semblait plus soucieux de ne pas la brusquer, et il était beaucoup plus inquiet que le détective car il ne connaissait que très peu les effets de l'antidote.  
-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé?  
Le doc lança à Conan un regard entendu, du style « Laisse-là se reposer, tu vois bien qu'elle est encore un peu dans les vapes! » mais le garçon lui répondit directement :  
-Ça va, elle n'est pas en sucre!  
Il reprenait ainsi exactement les mots que lui avaient dit Ai un jour où elle était malade et où il avait voulut l'aider. Donc, apparemment, la situation le gênait bel et bien. Shiho eut un sourire ironique. En le voyant, le détective perdit un peu patience.  
-Bon alors, tu vas te décider à répondre?  
-Du calme Kudo. Il n'y a pas le feu à ce que je sache.  
Le détective sursauta presque, surpris qu'elle se décide enfin à répondre. Il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, montrant ainsi qu'il avait peu apprécié la réplique. La scientifique sourit à nouveau, puis elle se tourna vers le professeur.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas doc, ça va.  
-Je vais t'apporter un peu de café! S'empressa-t-il de répondre, l'air soulagé.  
Il s'éclipsa rapidement en jetant un coup d'oeil à Kudo. Ai suivit ce bref échange d'un regard concentré, les suspectant d'avoir prévu ça à l'avance.  
En effet, juste après le départ du professeur Agasa, le détective sorti de sa contemplation du ciel pour ré-attaquer.  
-Alors, maintenant que le professeur est aux petits soins pour toi, tu peux m'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé?  
Shiho pris le temps de repousser la couverture et de s'asseoir avant ça, et elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était habillé de la même façon que quand elle avait perdu connaissance.  
-J'ai fais tomber un tube à essais hier soir, et je pense qu'il a du émettre des vapeurs à ce moment là. Je travaillais pour un antidote à l'APTX, tu l'auras compris.  
Elle ajouta aussitôt, en voyant le regard de Kudo :  
-Et il n'est pas encore prêt à l'essai, ne rêve pas.  
Il pris aussitôt une mine déçue, mais cela ne dura pas. Il enchaîna :  
-Tu pense que tu vas rester comme ça combien de temps?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je trouve déjà étonnant d'être restée ainsi pendant tous le temps où j'ai dormis, mais je pense que je redeviendrais Ai avant le coucher du soleil. Au fait, il est quelle heure?  
La scientifique venait de se rendre compte que, malgré les paroles des deux hommes, elle ne savait toujours pas à quelle heure elle c'était réveillée.  
-Il est 1 heure de l'après-midi, l'informa Conan en regardant sa montre.  
-Bien.  
Le détective lui jeta un regards surpris.  
-Comment ça, bien?  
Mais, au lieu de lui répondre, Ai se leva. Ça faisait assez bizarre de se retrouver à une hauteur pareille après tant de temps passer dans le corps d'une enfant et, à cette pensée, elle fut presque soulagée de savoir que c'était temporaire. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cette vie, pas comme Kudo...  
Ce dernier ne semblait pas bien habitué non plus, même plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Voilà qu'avec elle aussi, il allait devoir lever la tête! Heureusement que ça ne durerais que le temps d'une journée!  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la pièce principale, y retrouvant alors le professeur Agasa qui avait préparé ce fameux café. Dès qu'il aperçut Ai, il lui présenta une tasse avec une cuillère.  
-Merci.  
-Et que compte tu faire en attendant de retrouver ta taille d'enfant? Demanda Conan.  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner t'enfermer au labo? Questionna soudain le professeur Agasa.  
-C'est pourtant la meilleure chose à faire. Imaginez que quelqu'un comme Ran arrive et me voit comme...  
« Ding dong... »  
Les trois personnes se figèrent, puis Kudo lança :  
-Je vais voir qui c'est.  
Aussitôt, il se précipita vers la porte, laissant derrière lui le visage inquiet de Shiho, que le doc essayait de convaincre de ne pas retourner dans le sous-sol tout de suite.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le détective rajeunit se figea. Ils auraient pu plus mal tomber, mais ils auraient aussi pu tomber sur mieux.  
-Ran-neechan? Qu'est-ce que tu...  
-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu pars! Je m'inquiétais! S'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
Là-dessus, des bruits se firent entendre venant de derrière Conan. Ce dernier lança un regard affolé derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient? Ce n'était pas le moment de ce faire remarquer!  
Malheureusement, Ran en profita pour rentrer.  
-Professeur? Vous êtes...  
Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Shiho, debout devant le comptoir et prête à partir.  
-Que... euh... bonjour... Bredouilla la jeune fille, confuse devant la ressemblance de cette jeune femme avec Ai.  
Aussitôt, le nom de cette dernière lui vint à l'esprit.  
-Euh... vous... vous êtes de la famille de Ai-chan?  
Aussi confuse que Ran, mais le montrant moins, Shiho saisit cette occasion pour trouver une excuse à sa présence ici. Et à son apparence inhabituelle.  
-Oui, je suis ça grande soeur.  
Pour une personne qui mentait, elle était assez sûre d'elle. Conan ne put qu'être soulagé qu'elle sache jouer la comédie, même si à certains moments, il l'était beaucoup moins.  
-Ah, enchantée! Et où est Ai-chan?  
-Ah, elle est... elle était allée faire deux ou trois courses quand Shiho-kun est arrivée! Fit le professeur, mal à l'aise.  
Aussitôt, Conan le fusilla du regard. C'était bien que le savant ne l'ai pas appelée Ai-kun, comme à son habitude, mais il aurait quand même pu éviter d'utiliser son vrai prénom! Agasa compris son erreur et mis sa main devant sa bouche, alors que Ran le regardait encore. Heureusement, Haibara détourna son attention juste à temps.  
-Et vous êtes?  
-Ran Mouri. Je m'occupe du garnement ici présent. Annonça-t-elle en désignant Conan.  
-Oh, je vois.  
Shiho lança un regard lourd de sens au détective, qui lui rendit un regard peu sympathique. Il s'attendait bien à ce qu'elle en profite, mais quand même!  
-Bon, maintenant que tu sais où je suis, tu pourrais rentrer, non, Ran? Proposa le garçon avec la petite voix qu'il utilisait pour lui parler.  
-Pourquoi? J'aimerais bien faire la connaissance de Shiho-san!  
-C'est à dire que Ai... Shiho-kun ne pourras pas rester longtemps... Tenta le docteur.  
-Elle ne vas pas attendre le retour de Ai-chan?  
-Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le temps... Expliqua l'intéressée, toujours plus sûre d'elle que les deux hommes réunis.  
Ran allait continuer lorsque son téléphone sonna. Par bonheur, c'était Kogoro. Monsieur le _grand détective_ était encore ivre. Sa fille raccrocha, de mauvaise humeur, puis elle les salua.  
-Désolée, je dois aller retrouver mon père, il a profiter de mon absence pour se saouler. Au revoir, professeur et Shiho-san! Et Conan-kun, ne rentre pas trop tard, d'accord?  
-D'accord Ran-neechan! A tout à l'heure!  
Après avoir fermé la porte, Conan s'adossa contre en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle vienne maintenant et pas avant? Tant pis, le mal était fait, et puis elle avait semblé croire que Shiho était la soeur d'Ai. Normal, à part la taille, elles étaient pareilles, mais Shiho c'était aussi montrée plus cordiale, plus souriante et bavarde que la Ai que Ran connaissait. Cela rappela à Conan la vraie soeur de la scientifique, Akemi. Il s'aperçut alors que, tant sur le plan physique qu'au niveau du caractère, elles ne se ressemblaient pas.  
Il y pensait encore en revenant dans la pièce principale et il s'apprêtait à en parler lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme s'appuyait au comptoir, une main sur son front.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ai-kun? Demanda le professeur.  
-Doc, fermez les rideaux! Ordonna aussitôt le détective en se dirigeant vers Shiho.  
-Hein?  
-Vous voulez qu'un passant la voit rajeunir?  
-Oh! S'exclama le professeur, qui venait de comprendre. Bien sûr bien sûr...  
Il parti aussitôt s'assurer qu'on ne pouvait rien voir tandis que Conan amenait Ai vers le canapé. Elle était en sueurs. Très vite, les douleurs à la poitrine apparurent, se succédant de plus en plus vite. Le garçon remarqua malgré lui que le temps entre les premiers signes et le changements d'apparence était beaucoup plus réduit chez Shiho que chez lui. Était-ce dû aux vapeurs ou à autre chose?  
Ai était allongée lorsque le pic de douleur fut atteint. Mais aucun des deux hommes présents ne s'attendaient à ce que ça survienne aussi tôt. Aussi, lorsqu'elle hurla, aucun des deux ne songea à dissimuler son cri. Ils ne purent que se boucher les oreilles, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux à côté.

Lorsque la scientifique se réveilla en enfant, elle fut soulagée. En effet, quand ça arrivait à Kudo, c'était plus simple car lui, on le connaissait, mais Shiho... C'était une inconnue, et elle préférait ne pas la rendre plus populaire que ça.  
En bref, pour l'instant, elle se préférait comme ça, et Conan aussi apparemment.  
-Bon, maintenant, tu vas dormir correctement, d'accord?  
Cette fois, la voix du professeur était plus sévère. Ai sourit, amusée.  
-D'accord...  
Le détective, rassuré maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, les salua pour rentrer chez lui. Aucune des trois personnes présentes ne remarqua Okiya Subaru à la fenêtre de la maison de Shinichi, le regard braqué sur Ai.


End file.
